


The great quest for Kise's shoes

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babysitter!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is babysitting Aomine and Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great quest for Kise's shoes

Kuroko looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him, thinking he’d been caught, but it was just Aomine, so he continued walking with Kise’s shoe.

“Tetsu! Tetsu! Look! I got Kise’s shoe!” Aomine shouted, presenting the shoe like a trophy.

“Huh?” Kuroko looked down at the shoe he was holding before turning to Aomine. “But I have Kise-kun’s shoe. Why do you have his other shoe?” Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

Aomine looked at what was in Kuroko’s arms and indeed there was a large shoe there. “Well, he can’t leave without his shoe, so I grabbed it. Why do you have his shoe?” Aomine asked, also with a tilt of his head.

“I don’t want him to leave either.” Kuroko admitted as he hid the shoe behind a shelf. “Kise-kun is fun, and I get to come over and see you when he takes care of us.”

Aomine nodded agreeing with him. He hid the shoe he was holding underneath a chair, positive that it couldn’t be seen, but put a few of his building blocks in front of it anyway, just in case. “I like seeing you too Tetsu. I don’t want you to leave. And Kise gives me cookies when I smile at him.”

“It’s because you have a pretty smile.” Kuroko told him with a smile of his own. “But we can get cookies without him. I’m good at it.” He added, grinning proudly.  

Aomine’s face lit up at that. “Really?! You can get the cookie’s on the super tall shelf?! Those ones are the best cookies!” Aomine forgot to mention that he liked Kuroko’s smile too, too distracted by the prospect of cookies.

Kuroko nodded and grabbed Aomine’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He said. He lead them around the living room so that Kise wouldn’t see them. The blond babysitter still thought they were playing hide and seek. When he got to the kitchen he pushed a chair up to the counter. He let go of Aomine’s hand and climbed onto the chair before getting onto the counter to reach the shelf. “Catch.” He said, pulling the cookies down and tossing them to Aomine.

Aomine caught the jar, careful not to let it hit the floor. It was a big jar, almost as big as his head. He sat down where he stood and opened up the jar, handing a cookie to Kuroko as he jumped down from the chair.

Kuroko sat down next to him and took the offered cookie. “Thank you.” He said before taking a big bite.

They both managed to eat two whole cookies before they heard Kise’s voice. “Aominecchi~ Kurokocchi~ Where are you? This game of hide and seek is really long.”

“I’ll distract him, you get the cookies back.” Kuroko whispered, and ran into a different room. “That’s because you’re not very good at seeking.” He called out teasingly.

Aomine grabbed one more cookie and stuffed it into his mouth before putting the lid on the jar and climbing up the chair that Kuroko had originally used. He managed to get it back on the shelf before Kise entered the kitchen. “Aominecchi? What are you doing on the counter? That’s dangerous!” Kise carried him off and noticed his dirty hands and face. He set Aomine down and gave him a reprimanding look. “Aominecchi, did you eat some of the cookie’s in the jar?”

Kuroko peeked around the corner and saw that Kise hadn’t taken his bait, and had caught Aomine. “Aomine-kun, I’ll save you!” He ran in and wrapped his arms and legs around Kise’s leg. “Run! I’ve captured him!”

Aomine bolted out of there and called over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Tetsu! I’ll be back to save you later!” He hid himself behind the couch and waited for Kise and Kuroko to leave the kitchen. He was gonna try a surprise attack.

Kise stumbled a bit by the sudden force and weight on his leg but managed to stabilize himself. He looked down to see Kuroko wrapped around his leg with his face staring up at him with determination, and a missing Aomine. He tried to pry Kuroko off his leg but the child had a stronger grip than he thought. “Kurokocchi, that’s dangerous! I can’t walk if you hug me like that! Let me hug you properly!”

Kuroko pouted up at him. “I’m not hugging you. I took you prisoner to free Aomine-kun.” He corrected Kise.

Kise chuckled lightly at the statement. “Oh really? But I am unfortunately too big to be held by your arms.” He said dramatically.

Kuroko contemplated that. “Being a grown up is cheating.” He declared.

Kise giggled and started to walk towards the living room where he was sure Aomine was. It was a little awkward with Kuroko hanging off his leg, but doable.

“No! You can’t move! You’re my prisoner! I command you to stay in the kitchen!” Kuroko yelled, still determinedly holding onto Kise’s leg.

“No prison can contain the might that is Kise Ryouta!” Kise exclaimed as they entered to livingroom.

“But Kise-kun got caught by a child. He can’t be that mighty. He’s just cheating by being a grown up.” Kuroko argued.

“Well one child is no match for me! Maybe two but definitely not one,” He hoped he could draw Aomine out of hiding with that.

Aomine jumped out from his hiding spot and tackled Kise’s other leg, gripping onto it the same way Kuroko was. “We must defeat this beast, Tetsu!”

Kise let himself fall over and dramatically cried out, “Oh no! I have been slain by the might of these two warriors.”

“I don’t think people talk when they get slain, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said, crawling to sit on Kise’s chest and poked his cheek.

“They also can’t make dinner for you, Kurokocchi.” He said poking Kuroko’s tummy.

Kuroko giggled and slapped Kise’s hand away. “Can we have ice cream for dinner?”

Aomine crawled up to sit next to Kuroko on Kise’s chest, “Yeah! Yeah! Can we?!”

Kise laughed and ruffled their hair, “I don’t think your mommies would be very happy with me if I did that. How about ice cream after dinner?”

Kuroko pouted but nodded. “Okay.” He said sadly.

Kise picked them both up so that they could wrap their arms around his neck and carried them to the kitchen. “How about we have curry-rice tonight?” He said as he placed them down at the table.

Kuroko looked at Aomine for confirmation before nodding. “And then ice cream, right? Vanilla ice cream?”

“Yes and then ice cream.” Kise tied his apron on and left them to play at the dinner table while he cooked.

* * *

Aomine rolled around on the floor, too full to move. “Tetsu, I’m like super round now. I shouldn’t have eaten that extra cookie.”

“I had too much ice cream.” Kuroko replied, patting his tummy. “Never mind. There is never too much ice cream. I had too much curry-rice.” He corrected.

They both continued to roll around on the floor until Kise found them. He laughed a bit before picking them both up and putting them in bed. “Are you both too full to move? Or too tired?”

“I can move.” Kuroko muttered out the lie. He would not admit defeat to Kise when he had slain him earlier.

“Of course you can,” he laughed patting Kuroko’s now round belly. “How about you Aominecchi?”

“I can totally move. I’m not tired at all,” Aomine said past a yawn. Aparently they were both spent for the day.

“Can I have a hug?” Kuroko asked, lifting his arms up towards Kise.

Kise’s face brightened up, “Of course you can have a hug, Kurokocchi!” He held the small boy in his arms for a few minutes before putting him back into bed.

“Hey, Kise. No fair. Don’t touch Tetsu so casually.” Aomine mumbled but was too tired and full to do something about it.

Kise patted both their heads and gave them each a small peck on the forehead. “I think it’s bedtime for both of you. We can play tomorrow, okay?”

“Promise?” Kuroko asked, eyes already shut. He reached out for Aomine and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Aomine turned to his side to better hold Kuroko against him, snuggling his face against Kuroko’s cheek.

“I promise,” He left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door. He went to the doorstep and looked around confused. Where the hell did his shoes go?


End file.
